Shut Your Baby Blues
by x.Mayhem.x
Summary: It's well past midnight, and Kaylah can't sleep...


**A/N:** Bored. Listened to a song about six too many times. And then there is the fact that there is pure dark Belgian chocolate running through my body, as well as Pepsi.

Yes, it's odd, but it's cute.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here. The song "Baby Mine" has been sung by many people apparently, but the one I'm using comes from Allison Krauss.**

**-**

**Shut Your Baby Blues**

It was a particularly long day as Morrison walked into his hotel room, followed quickly by Kaylah and The Miz. All three were exhausted from the tapings, the males having appeared on both ECW and SmackDown!, where Kaylah had caught a red eye flight from Los Angeles in order to make it to Milwaukee.

"Ya know you are in our room, right Kayl?" Miz asked, collapsing on one of two beds in the room.

The brunette nodded slightly, dropping onto the small sofa in the room. "Yeah. But I forgot to make reservations, so I'm crashing here until Michelle and Maria get back."

The Ohio native sighed slightly. "No offense, but why don't you just get your own hotel room? I'm sure there are still rooms available."

"I don't want to spend the night by myself though." Kaylah admitted. It had been a good eight months since she joined the SmackDown! roster, but the idea of staying by herself in a hotel room just didn't sit well with her. "I'm sure it won't be long until they get here."

"Can you go wait for them in the lobby or something then, please? I'm not sure about Johnny over there, but I'd like to get some sleep." Miz asked, placing his forearm over his eyes.

The man in reference, John Morrison, laid motionless on his bed, his arms spread straight out beside him, with one leg hanging off and the other bent upwards. He still wore his sunglasses, but from the shallow breathing and soft snoring noises, both figured he was long gone.

Sighing, Kaylah got up from her seat. "I'll go see if they have a room available..."

Miz smiled sympathetically. "If we weren't a bunch of guys, and you being a _girl_ and all that..."

She shrugged slightly. "Whatever. Have a good sleep."

"You too, Kayl." The self-proclaimed Chick Magnet replied, barely conscious as the hotel room door was closed.

-

Kaylah hadn't decided whether she was lucky or not after finding out that the hotel had a few free rooms.

But as she laid there, alone in the darkness of the hotel room, she decided that her luck, indeed, sucked. She couldn't find a position that she was comfortable in, and it didn't help that there were no beds smaller than a queen-sized available. There were no amounts of pillows or blankets that she could use to take up all that excess space either.

Sighing and flopping onto her side, she stared at the bedside clock.

12:59.

1:00.

1:23.

1:27.

Frustrated, she reached over and clicked on the lamp, her eyes burning as they adjusted to the light that flooded the space around it. A moment later, and she was cradling the headset of the telephone between her ear and shoulder as she dialled the number for room service.

If she was awake, she might as well enjoy it with a nice mug of hot chocolate.

"_I'm sorry; room service is unavailable for the night. Please call back between –"_

Uninterested in when she could call again, Kaylah hung up the phone.

It was going to be a long night...

-

"Mmmm?"

John Morrison was still half asleep when he answered his phone at one-thirty in the morning.

"_Johnny?"_

"Mmmm?" he replied lazily, not moving from his position on his back. Or even opening his eyes for that matter.

"_John, I can't sleep."_

"Kaylah...?" he stated sleepily, slowly realizing who he was talking to. "Did I call you...?"

"_No, baby. I called you. I can't sleep."_

Groaning slightly, he sat up on his bed, rubbing at his eyes. "How am I supposed to help?"

There was a bit of a sigh from the other end of the line. _"I don't know. Maybe if you sung that song to me..."_

Instantly, he woke the rest of the way up. Through the darkness, he could see the still silhouette of his friend, and from the looks of it, he had his back to him.

"Kaylah..."

"_Please?"_ she begged. _"It's worked before..."_

"Yeah, I know. But I've always been with you, and just you..."

There was a long moment of silence, before a sigh pierced it. _"Alright. I'm sorry I bothered you."_

"No, wait!" he cried into the phone, moments too late as he received the dial tone.

Closing it, he leaned against the headrest, putting both his phone and sunglasses on the nightstand. Rubbing his eyes, he realized how wide awake he suddenly was.

'Great. Just freaking great.'

-

In her room, a few floors up, Kaylah was in the exact same predicament.

Nothing held her interest for more than a few minutes. There was nothing worth watching on the television. Nobody was online at quarter to two in the morning. She couldn't get a mug of hot chocolate from room service, and there was no way she was leaving the hotel room to get some. Even her iPod couldn't keep her attention, though she had a certain song on repeat.

It was the song that she wanted to hear Morrison sing to her.

'Hell, even if he spoke it, or hummed it...' she thought, listening to it again, her eyes closed.

The soft melody seemed anything but soothing and relaxing at the moment, causing her to turn off the device and rip the headphones from her ears. What she really wanted was to have him there with her, holding her in his arms as they fell asleep with each other.

With a sigh, she looked over at her cell phone. Picking it up, she decided to try again...

-

He was just falling asleep again when he heard his cell going off. This time, he couldn't be bothered answering it, though he wondered why he kept it on in the first place.

It stopped ringing, and he fell asleep soon afterwards, unaware that it had started ringing again.

-

"Ugh! Freaking hell!" she yelled at the device, tears of frustration welling up in her eyes.

All she wanted was to be able to sleep.

With a sigh, she decided to try again on her own. Off went the lamp as she laid back down, taking one of the pillows and hugging it to her chest as she starting humming, falling into a light sleep a few minutes later.

-

'_This is insane!' she thought nervously, looking down from her spot on the ledge of the steel cage. She was aware that her heart was racing, thumping painfully in her chest as she took a few deep breaths, trying to reassure herself that all would go well._

_After all, this was scripted, right?_

_With a primal scream, she made her move. _

_A corkscrew Moonsault from the top of the cage._

_But there was never any connection, as she just kept spinning in the dark oblivion..._

-

"Aah!" Kaylah shouted, bolting up into a sitting position. Her breathing was heavy, and her heart was racing as a cold sweat trickled down her neck. It took a few minutes for her to relax and get a grip on reality.

With a sigh, she looked ove at the clock and groaned.

3:01.

Again, she turned on the light and grabbed her cell, dialling the number of the only person who might be able to help her...

-

He could feel himself shaking.

Or more specifically, his leg.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. "'ello?"

"_Miz? It's Kaylah. Is Johnny there?"_

"Kaylah...?" the Superstar repeated, pushing himself up to his elbow. "It's after three in the morning. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

There was a small sigh. _"I know. I was, but then I had a nightmare, and now I can't sleep again."_

"So you called and woke me up?" he questioned, slightly annoyed.

"_I'm sorry, but John won't answer his phone..."_

Miz sighed, getting fully out of bed. "Just a sec, kay?"

He walked over to the other bed, using his foot to nudge the sleeping male in the ribs. "Dude, wake up."

"Mmm, five more minutes." The Shaman of Sexy murmured, rolling over.

Miz just rolled his eyes, putting more force behind the foot nudging. "Get up. Now. Your girlfriend's on the phone."

"Tell her I'll call her when I get up." He muttered, waving his hand in a gesture that signified 'Go away'.

There was one last trick he had up his sleeve. "John, she's pregnant and freaking out."

"What?!" Morrison shouted, sitting up with his brown eyes open wide. "She's ... pregnant?!"

"No." Miz stated simply, tossing his cell at his friend. "But it was the only thing I could think of to get you up. Night."

Morrison cursed under his breath as he picked up the phone and leaned against the headrest, watching as the silhouette of The Miz crawled back into bed. "Hello?"

"_John? I can't sleep."_

He sighed gently. "Baby, there isn't much I can do for you right now."

There was a brief pause before...

"_You could always sing me that song I like. Please?"_

"I'm not sure –"

"_You can even just hum it, or say the words. I know that it's early, but I had this crazy dream, and you're always able to get me to at least calm down and –"_

It was John's turn to cut her off. "I won't do it over the phone. But... give me a few minutes and your room number..."

He didn't need to see her to know that Kaylah was smiling. _"Thanks, sweetheart. I owe you."_

'You have no idea.' He thought, mentally storing the information as he hung up.

-

It was near three-thirty as Kaylah opened the door to her hotel room, smiling up at John.

Tiredly, he returned the smile, somehow managing to find the strength to pick up his girlfriend and carry her over to the bed. He laid her down first, kicking off his shoes before crawling in after her. Reaching back, he turned off the lamp before wrapping his arms protectively around her petite frame, pulling her closer so that her back was pressed against his chest.

"G'night, my sweet little girl." He whispered, kissing her neck gently.

She rolled over so that she could face him. "But you said..."

He smiled softly, briefly pressing his lips to hers, lingering there as she kissed him back. "Alright. Just once though."

She nodded, tucking her head so that it rested under his chin.

Sighing, he started humming it at first, before he started singing softly. "Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine."

She could feel the vibrations in his chest, and almost immediately, it soothed her, and she closed her eyes, still holding on to consciousness as she kept listening.

"Little one, when you play, don't you mind what they say. Let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine."

It was harder to stay awake, as he started tracing circles in her back.

He knew she was nearly asleep.

"If they knew sweet little you, they'd end up loving you too. All of those same people that scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you."

By now, she was asleep, and John knew it, but continued on with the lullabye.

"From your head down to your toes, you're not much, goodness knows. But you're so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine. All of those people that scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you. From your head down to your toes, you're not much, goodness knows. But you're so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine."

He pulled her as close to him as he could, his eyes slipping closed as he breathed in her soft scent. "Baby of mine." He sighed softly, joining her in the sleep they both desperately needed.

-

**A/N: I'm addicted to the song. It's from Disney's Dumbo (though that version is done by the lovely Bette Mitler)****, when Mrs Jumbo is locked in that cage and Dumbo and Timothy Mouse go to see her. I thought it was cute, and wanted to use it somehow. Hopefully, I did it justice.**

**YouTube link to the song (as done by Allison Krauss) on my profile.**

**Luffels!**


End file.
